Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a multilayer laminated substrate structure. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a multilayer laminated substrate structure with a conductive via portion thereon.
Description of Related Art
A conventional multilayer laminated substrate structure is formed by stacking plural substrates. Each of the substrates is provided with a patterning circuit layer and signal via portions formed thereon. The patterning circuit layers of the substrates of the multilayer laminated substrate structure are electrically connected with each other through their respective signal via portions. Each of the patterning circuit layers is electrically connected to other electric elements of the same substrate through a signal conductive pad of one end of the signal via portion.
However, based on principle of electricity, when an effective distance is formed between the signal conductive pads at two opposite ends of each of the signal via portions, parasitic capacitance effect would be resulted in and thus the impedance value, transmission speed and filtering performance of the traditional multilayer laminated substrate structure are reduced.
Therefore, ways to provide a solution to effectively solve the aforementioned inconvenience and shortcomings and to increase the competitiveness of industries will be seriously concerned.